


Family of Rogues

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe- No Powers, F/M, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Past Emotional Manipulation, Rachel Rathaway's A+ Parenting, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, let me know if I do need to tag more, mentione of past child abuse, no literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Leonard Snart was fifteen when Lewis Snart was arrested. He was fifteen the last time he saw any of his family.Well, until now. Because Hartley Rathaway just got disowned, and Len's decided he wants his family back.Too bad not all of them agree.Au.





	1. 1

"Babe," Barry Allen asked, eyes wide as he pressed his head into his husband's shoulder. "Isn't that your brother?"

Leonard Allen stared, skin pale. "Yes," he managed. He hadn't seen Hartley since Lewis was shoved, screaming and resisting, into a cop car and his siblings were separated

  
Mick, Sam, Mark, Lisa, and little Hartley. (Well, not little so much as young and naive). Hartley was the baby of the family, even when he grew up.

So imagine Leonard's surprise when Hartley was disowned. White hot fury leaked into his bones, the kind he hadn't felt since he'd had to patch up Lisa or Mark for going to a friends house without telling Lewis, or when he heard his father yelling and Hartley would trudge up, eyes filled with hurt, angry tears. Or when Micky had to put on a strong face because Sam was upset and angry and wanted to kill Lewis.

"Barry," Leonard drawled, "I think it's time you learnt about my family...hmmm?"

Leonard Snart was going to get his family back, dammit.   
\----

"Lise, have you seen this?" Caitlin Snow, Lisa's adoptive sister, asked, showing her a Facebook page.

There was a picture of her younger self on there, causing her heart to pound. They were all there, her siblings. Lenny, Micky, Marky, Sammy, and Hart. Her family

"Lisa, what is this?" Caitlin asked urgently. Lisa couldn't answer, she just scanned the page. Leonard Snart- no,Allen- wanted to reunite with his siblings. He needed evidence they were his siblings but he wanted to reconnect.

"Cait, I need you to take a photo of me. A clear one," Lisa managed. Caitlin still looked confused, but pulled out her iPhone and took a picture, messaging it to Lisa.

After a bit of editing, Lisa sent the picture (with her birthday and personal details on it) to the group, holding her breath.

After five minutes, Leonard Allen sent her a message.

\-----  
The dog cautiously sniffed Hartley's shoes before curling up to him, a source of warmth.

"Hey, puppy, did no one want you either?" Hartley muttered, tiredly running a palm down the dogs head.

The dog whined in assent.

"Look at us, we're fucking useless disgraces. Disgusting. It's okay, dog, no one wanted me either. Not my parents or my siblings or...anyone,"

Tears blurred Hartley's vision, and he slammed his fist into the ground next to him, cursing as his hand cut into some smashed glass.

He wanted to be better, more of a person, but he couldn't.

He was just Hartley

And no one would ever love just Hartley. 


	2. 2

  
The fire was calming. Swirling amber curls against a deep black sky. It was beautiful.   
“Hey Mick,” Ray Palmer said. Ray was a good kid, too good to be around the likes of him.

“What do you want?” Mick snapped back, trying to intimidate the kid into leaving him alone. It didn't work, Ray just got a hopelessly happy smile on his face.

“I just wondered if you wanted to make dinner with me tonight. We could make your favourite,” Ray said, clearly dancing around what he wanted.

“What do you really want?”

“Okay. Have you seen this?” Ray asked, holding out his smartphone. There was a picture of his younger self on it- dark hair pushed back, makeup hiding any bruises he might have. His arm wrapped around Lisa's shoulders as she beamed widely, displaying her gap teeth.

“No,” he lied. “Is it a stock photo?”

“Mick, your name is on the Facebook page. Have you heard of a Leonard Allen?” Ray tried. Mick felt gut punched by the name Leonard. It had been so long.

“What's the Facebook page like, kid?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Ray beamed.   
Stupid, stupid puppy-eyed brother.

\--  
"Has anyone responded?" Barry asked a week later.

"Everyone except Hartley." Len replied quietly. He wanted to know what happened to his little brother. The one who'd been disowned.

 

Thinking of Osgood and Rachel Rathaway made Leonard tense slightly. Hartley was his little brother, and they'd just thrown him away like an empty plastic bag. 

"I have an idea," Barry said quietly, stirring him from his thoughts like only Barry could. 

"Oh?"

"Media, Lenny. He may not have wifi, but..."

"You're right. Call Cisco."  
\---  
"You're bleeding," a voice noted. Hartley's gaze rose to meet the blue eyed stranger grinning down at him.

"I am." He replied flatly, despite the fact that the stranger was very cute and not that much older than his seventeen years.

"Cmon,"

The stranger grabbed Hartley's non-injured hand and dragged him out of the alley, the dog howling in discomfort as his companion left. Hartley sighed, going back and clapping for the dog to come.

"I'm Axel Walker, remember? James Jesse's son? We were at that...gathering about six months back." Axel explained- and of course that's why he looks familiar. "I'm taking you back to my apartment. For one, you shouldn't be sitting her in the streets, and for another, well..l-There's somethin' I needa see."

"Okay." Hartley furrowed his brow, jogging after Axel. 

 

 


End file.
